The Schools of Public Health at the University at Albany (UAlbany-SPH) and The University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ-SPH), propose to establish the New York / New Jersey Preparedness and Emergency Response Learning Center (NY/NJ PERLC) The NY/NJ PERLC will collaborate to develop and deliver core competency-based training that responds to the public health preparedness and response needs of state, local and tribal public health authorities within New York and New Jersey, and emphasizes essential public health security capabilities. The Principal Investigator and administrative core of the NY/NJ PERLC will be based at UAlbany-SPH, and subcontract with co-principal investigators at UMDNJ-SPH. By collaborating closely with three public health departments - New York State, New Jersey, and New York City, NY/NJ PERLC has the potential to reach workers who respond to public health emergencies in a geographic area that includes over 29 million people, from the Canadian border in the north, to the outlet of the Delaware River south, and west to Lake Erie. Trainings will be recommended and reviewed by Advisory Councils and Boards and focus on the federally recognized Public Health Preparedness Core Competencies (PCCs). An infrastructure for incorporating the PPCs into existing and new training will use three conceptual models for training to ensure usefulness to mid-tier public health workers. Using multiple modalities - online courses, satellite broadcasts, video conferencing, webinars, and in-person training - the NY/NJ PERLC will provide both needs-based and partner-requested training, based on a prioritization model and advice from a very senior advisory board as well as relevant partners throughout both states. Program evaluation will both shape and provide feedback on training to strengthen public health workforce capabilities in the prevention and response to natural and man-made disasters. Relevance: By providing effective and timely education and competency-based training to the New York and New Jersey workforce who responds to public health emergencies, the NY/NJ PERLC will improve the readiness, prevention of, response to, and recovery from public health emergencies. The Center's education and training materials will be disseminated to relevant parties throughout the US, to contribute to the improvement of preparedness and response levels nationwide.